


Stronger

by captainamergirl



Series: Oceanside Wellness [1]
Category: Private Practice
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Charlotte and Cooper. Healing.





	Stronger

"Come on, Charlotte, it's a picnic. _Just_ a picnic. It's Labor Day. You've been sitting in that chair staring blankly out the window for seemingly forever. Just get up and throw something on and we'll get going. The sun is shining, the air is clean and filled with possibilities, and -"  
  
"Bull," Charlotte said. "There are no possibilities for me anymore."  
  
"Charlotte, please. Just come with me. Everyone at OW misses the hell out of you. You have to come."  
  
"I don't have to. And more importantly, I don't want to."  
  
"Don't make me pick you up and toss you over my shoulder and carry you out of here in your pajamas."  
  
"Don't you dare, Coop. What are you - a caveman?" Charlotte snapped. "I've had enough guys manhandling me to last a damn lifetime."  
  
"Sorry. God, I didn't even think before I -" His voice trailed off.  
  
Charlotte went to snap back a harsh reply but then she happened to see the look of pure shame and sadness in his big blue eyes. This was costing him so much too.  
  
She sighed and stood up.   
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes. I have to change. I can't go out in my smelly 'ol pjs," she said. "We're going to this picnic shindig and we're gunna have a ball."  
  
"We don't have to."  
  
"Coop, you want to go and I personally, I want to want something again. So yes, we have to go. I am going to beat this thing, Coop, I swear. Don't worry about me."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"I know. Cause you are a good man. I know lately I tend to lump all of the opposite sex into one shitty category but, Coop, you don't belong there. You're very much a cut above the rest and I am going to remember that from now on."  
  
She smiled then. "Now let's get moving before I put you over my own shoulder and haul you out of here. Don't think I can't do it too, Coop. I'm a lot stronger than I look."  
  
Cooper nodded. "Yeah, Charlotte, yeah you are."


End file.
